


You're Thunder in the Sky

by Delightful_I_Am



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Ballet Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Isaac Lahey/Allison Argent, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful_I_Am/pseuds/Delightful_I_Am
Summary: An ache settles high in his back, muscles tight across his shoulders. He revels in the burn when he stretches, hands reaching for the ceiling high above him; his foot sweeps the floor, toes pointed, his body rolling sinuously to the melody playing softly. The low music swells to a crescendo and he explodes into frenzied motion with the beat. Spinning and leaping, tumbling, never coming into contact with the floor for longer than a heartbeat, always in harmony with the music. This is when he feels alive. When everyone else has gone home and he can just feel. He lands, finally, on a wavering note, one knee dipped to the ground a sense of expectation hanging in the air, the last note dying off to leave a tense thrill in his body. He’s breathing hard as he brings his legs fully under him, lowering himself to the floor and bringing his knees to his chest, stretching his muscles. He’s so intent on warming down he fails to notice his captive audience. Fails to hear the low breath of his name.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of just popped into my head, and I decided to roll with it. Not sure how many chapters are going to be in this yet, but I promise not to keep you waiting for each one.

"Stiles!" A voice carried across the quad and the young man turned, a smile spreading over his face, dark amber eyes lighting up at the sight of a head of blond curls above the crowd.

"Isaac! I didn't know you'd be here." Stiles ran a hand through his hair as he waited for Isaac to catch up to him. "I thought your flight wasn't getting here until next week."

Isaac laughed and pulled him into a hug, squeezing tight for a moment before letting go. "It was, but I changed it. I was too excited to wait." He grinned at Stiles, eyes raking over his face, "You look really good. I hope you're not working too hard, already."

"Nah it's all good. Most of my classes haven't started yet." He slung an arm over Isaac's shoulders and steered him toward the building ahead of them. "Speaking of classes, what have they got you studying? You musical prodigy, you."

"I don't actually know yet, I think they've got me starting in a bit of everything, see where I fit in." Isaac shrugged, fingers playing with the strap of his bag, "I'm not sure they know what to do with me."

"You'll fit in somewhere, trust me." Stiles grinned, "I mean, if I can find a place to fit in? Anyone can, my dude."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He turned to Stiles, eyes wide, "Scott and Kira said to tell you they're going to try to get out here in a few weeks."

Stiles' face lit up, "Oh dude! That's awesome! Oh man I miss them so much. I mean, I think this is the longest I've been away from Scotty, you know? Did they say anything about the transfers? I know Kira was going to try and get a place at NYU. Do you think Scotty will get a good job out here, if they make it?" Isaac smiled at Stiles, patiently waiting for him to run out of questions. Or just run out of breath. "Oh dude! They could come live with us! I mean, I only have like, a couch, unless we share a room, and they take the other, but dude!"

"Stiles, calm down. I don't know anything for sure, but I know Kira is looking to check out the campus." He grinned at the hopeful look on Stiles' face, "And Scott's already looking at finding a vet he can work with."

Stiles crowed and wrapped his arms around Isaac, very nearly hitting a passing girl. Isaac threw an apology over Stiles' shoulder at her, giving her a helpless look. He turned himself around, a tight grip on Stiles and marched him toward the admissions office, telling him the sooner they got him sorted out, the sooner they could call Scott.

 

***

 

They sat together at a small table, the steady hum of noise from the busy cafe wrapping around them. Stiles was lounging in his armchair, head hanging off one side, his legs dangling with toes grazing the floor on the other side. Isaac sat across from him, hands wrapped around a steaming mug, a fond smile on his face. Papers were spread out on the table between them; class schedules and school maps and what looked like the menu to a Chinese takeout place. Stiles' own drink sat abandoned atop a stack of magazines. He was tapping a beat out in the air, his long fingers moving to an unheard melody, eyes closed. They'd been sitting for the better part of an hour, in this tiny cafe that was only a few blocks from Stiles' apartment. An apartment he could actually afford now that Isaac had moved in.

"Oh, I should totally see if Erica needs any more help. It'd be awesome if you could work here too." Stiles spoke without lifting his head, hands still swaying in the air, "I mean, unless you don't want to work with me. I suppose living with me and going to the same school as me might be a bit much."

"It's fine, I wouldn't mind working here."

Stiles scrambled upright, a bright grin on his face. Isaac had to catch the mug that Stiles sent flying when he rocketed out of his chair and headed to the counter where the blonde girl, Erica, was taking a much needed breather. Isaac shook his head and set the mug back down on the magazines, trying not to listen in on Stiles' conversation.

"Erica! Sugar pie, babycakes, honey bun, my one and only!" Erica just looked at Stiles, "My darling catwoman! Have we got any openings? For Isaac. He's over there." He turned to Isaac, waving an arm in the air, "Isaac! Dude! Isaac, over here! Wave to Erica!"

Isaac gave a small wave to Erica, and ducked his head, embarrassed.

"Oh my god, he's adorable."

"So do we have a place for him?" Stiles leaned over the counter and blinked at her, eyes big and pleading, "He's only just moved here, and I'm all he's got."

"Well in that case, I think I'd better give him a job." Erica grinned at Stiles, "I mean, I can't let that poor boy have only you for a friend. No one deserves that!"

"Erica! You're the best!" He turned back to Isaac, giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up, before he realise what Erica had said, "Hey!"

Erica cackled and pushed him off the counter, turning to serve a customer that had just walked in. Stiles grumbled, without heat, as he made his way back over to Isaac, nearly standing on the foot of a man at the next table. He hissed an apology, barely taking note of the glare being sent his way, as he tripped back into his own seat. He beamed at Isaac and held his hands out in a sort of 'ta-da!' motion.

"Easy as pie! You're in. Oh man, now I want pie!" He groaned and slumped down in his chair, "I just sat down again. Do you think Erica would bring me pie if I batted my eyes at her?"

"I'll buy you pie if you shut up." The low voice came from behind him, and Stiles spun around, leaning over the back of his chair to grin at the man that he'd nearly stood on.

"Oh dude, really?!"

"No." Stiles' face dropped.

"You know, you really shouldn't toy with a man's emotions like that, my dude, it's very unbecoming." In a supreme show of maturity, Stiles poked his tongue out at the man and flounced back around, dropping back into his chair with a huff. As soon as he did he stared at Isaac, "Oh my god dude, that guy is like, crazy good looking! Like, if he hadn't just crushed my hopes for pie, I'd be all over that!"

Isaac just dropped his head into his hands and groaned at Stiles. The man behind them sounded like he was choking on his coffee.

"Stiles, you might want to be a little less dramatic."

"Isaac, sweet cheeks, angel face. I'm a ballet dancer. Everything I  _do_ is dramatic."

There were definite choking sounds coming from behind them. Stiles grinned and, ignoring Isaac's warning -  _no Stiles!_ \- he turned back around and winked at the man, grin growing ever wider at the sight of a blush creeping up his face. His very good-looking, perfectly designer stubble covered face.

"I'm Stiles." He looked up at Stiles, eyes wide, "If I flip a coin, what are the chances of me getting hea-"

"Stiles!" Isaac yanked Stiles back around before he could finish speaking. "I am so sorry! I don't normally let him out in public!" Isaac continued to apologise to the man, one hand slapped over Stiles' mouth. "I.. we can leave. We should probably be going anyway. I have some unpacking to do. Come on Stiles."

Isaac was busily trying to shove all his papers into his bag while shooting Stiles death glares. He finally swung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed Stiles' arm, determined to drag him outside before he could harass anyone else, when a voice stopped them.

"Derek."

They both spun around to see the man with one hand over his mouth, looking furious with himself.

"What?"

"My name. It's Derek." It came out a bit muffled, owing to the hand still covering his mouth, but Stiles just grinned at him.

"I guess we'll see you around." He winked, "Later, Derek."

Isaac dragged him outside, saying goodbye to Erica before the door closed behind them. Stiles was laughing, gasping for breath as he clutched his sides. It took him most of the fifteen minute walk home to calm down enough to be able to unlock their door.


	2. Two

The sun filtered down through the wispy clouds, warming Stiles' skin as he lay on the ground, bag shoved under his head as a convenient, if slightly uncomfortable, pillow. He was holding onto his right ankle, stretching his leg as he hummed under his breath. His last class had let out early and he was taking advantage of the lack of other students cluttering up the lawn. It was only a couple of months into the term, and already people were starting to get on his nerves; the stupid head games had started early this year. He sat up, hands running down his leg as he lowered it, leaning over to touch his toes. He sat like that for a moment, hands gripped around his feet as he breathed deeply. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the late night in the studio catching up with him, wishing he had gotten more sleep; he still had to take a shift at the cafe later. But for now, he could enjoy the nice day, probably one of the last nice days of the year.

A gentle hand on his shoulder shook him from his light doze, and he looked up, blinking, into the smiling face of Isaac. He grinned back and straightened up, stretching his arms over his head before dropping them and leaping lightly to his feet. The neckline of his overlarge sweater dropped off his shoulder as he bent to pick up his bag, he made no attempt to push it back into place, it would only fall down again. He slung his bag across his chest and turned to Isaac.

"Hey buddy, you're out early."

"Stiles, I'm out like, twenty minutes late." Isaac looked at him for a moment, "You fell asleep after class again, obviously. Stiles, we're barely two months in, how are you going to keep this up?"

Stiles waved off Isaac's concern with a tired hand, "I've got this dude, don't worry. I just need a major fix of caffeine before I start my shift, and maybe a little sugar from my fave roomie." He waggled his eyebrows at Isaac and made a kissy noise at him, that only earned a hand pushing his face away.

"Caffeine we can do, but you're going to have to get your sugar somewhere else."

Stiles laughed and linked his arm with Isaac's, tugging him along. "Come on, if we hurry we can catch Kira before she heads to class."

 

***

 

A warm cup of coffee was pushed into his hands and he was herded over to his regular table. Kira had apparently just finished her shift, and she had had the hot drink ready and waiting when he and Isaac had walked into the cafe. Stiles yawned and dropped into his chair, patting Kira on the hand when she stooped to place a kiss on his forehead.

"I've got to run, or I'll be late to class." She smiled at them both, "Isaac, make sure he drinks that whole thing, and there's a fresh batch of danishes in the kitchen that haven't made it to the shelf yet."

"You're an angel, Kira!" Stiles grinned up at her, "Really, Scotty doesn't deserve you."

"I know. Try not to fall asleep on the counter, sweetie."

Stiles lowered his face into his mug and moaned when the taste of coffee and caramel swirled over his tongue. Isaac just snorted at him and waved to Erica where she was clearing a table on the other side of the cafe.

"Dude, this tastes so good. I want to live in it."

"That might get a little sticky after a while, man."

"Don't care, it'd so be worth it." He drained the last of the drink and stood up. "I suppose I should get started, then. You hanging around for a while, or are you just gonna head home?"

"I might hang around for a while, try and work on my new piece." Isaac made a face and started pulling out his laptop and sheet music. Stiles sauntered over to the counter, dropping his mug into the tray set beside the espresso machine.

Erica called out to let him know she was taking a break, and then he was alone at the counter, trying his best to keep his eyes open for the customers. He kept an eye on Isaac, periodically taking over fresh cups of coffee when he looked like he was going to put his fist through his computer screen. Erica had been gone for over an hour, which wasn't unusual, and he was stretching up to a shelf - _really Erica, not even Isaac could reach this shelf properly -_  to grab some extra cup sleeves when a strangled sort of gasp behind him caused him to look over his shoulder, arm still reaching up, the other keeping him balanced as he leaned on the counter, feet off the ground.

"Derek!" He hopped down and spun around, beaming, "Long time no see!"

"Stiles." Derek looked like someone had punched him in the stomach at the same time as telling him his dog died. Stiles grinned.

"Say, that's a nice pair of jeans. Don't suppose I'd be able to talk you out of them?"

"Stiles, how many times have I told you not to wear those tights when you're working?" Erica's voice saved Derek from having to come up with a reply. "Get your ass in back and change, for god's sake, no one needs to see all that."

"Erica, you wound me. I am a  _professional_ _!_  This is my professional attire!" Stiles wasn't even looking at Erica, he was too busy grinning at Derek who was trying to speak, but instead was making a kind of low pitched whine in the back of his throat. Erica pushed Stiles toward the back room, throwing his bag in after him.

By the time Stiles came back out, still in the sweater, but now with a pair of unnecessarily tight jeans on instead of the tights, Derek was seated with his drink and Erica brandished a tea towel at Stiles. Her laughing definitely served to show how she felt about the whole situation. Stiles looked over to see Isaac had already left, but Scott had taken his place, and he waved at him before getting back to work.

The cafe stayed busy for the rest of the night, right up until closing. Isaac had come back near close, Kira not far behind after her class was over. Stiles sank, exhausted, into the only chair left at their table and put his feet in Erica's lap. She was gently rubbing his calves as he leaned over the arm of the chair and tried to resist moaning as she worked her fingers over the muscle. Isaac was leaning on the back of Stiles' chair, absentmindedly running his scarf through his hands, and Scott and Kira were talking softly.

"Remind me why I thought working was a good idea?" Stiles groaned and tried to raise his head, only to have it drop back down.

"Working is a good idea. The bad idea is all the late nights you're putting in at the studio." Erica emphasised her point by digging her nail into Stiles' calf and he yelped, flailing his legs as he sat up, narrowly missing kicking Isaac in the face.

"A body this good does not happen without sacrifices, oh fearless leader." Stiles gestured to his body, an outraged expression on his face. "It takes effort and work, and like, putting up with snotty dancers. The late night studio sessions are the only thing keeping me sane."

"Stiles, sweetie, you  _are_ a snotty dancer."

"Bite me, Erica."

Erica just patted him on the cheek and stood up, shooing them all out the door and locking it behind them. She walked with Kira and Scott to the subway, and Isaac and Stiles headed to their apartment, walking in silence. Stiles was determined to at least make it to his bedroom before passing out. At least the night air was chilly, it was helping to keep him more awake than the cosy warmth of the coffee shop. He was trying to work out a new routine for an upcoming class, and he was having difficulties with a particular series. He chewed on his lip as he ran it through in his mind, trying to see where he was going wrong. He sighed when all his brain would supply him with was a sort of white noise. Isaac bumped his shoulder with is own and smiled at him before draping his arm around Stiles.

"I don't know where I'm going wrong, Isaac. I get through the first series fine, but then it just sort of falls apart." He sighed and leaned into Isaac's side.

"Hey, I just make music, don't ask me to dance to it. Two left feet, you know." Isaac squeezed his shoulders, "Besides, you've only been working on it for a couple of weeks, right? Ease up on yourself, you're doing great."

Stiles hummed in dubious agreement and they fell silent again. Stiles breathed in the cold night air and closed his eyes, trusting Isaac to stop him walking into any poles while he tried to run through his routine in his mind one more time. By the time he made it to his bed and collapsed face down still fully clothed, he thought he had an inkling about what it was that was going wrong.


	3. Three

"I think I've figured it out, dude!" Stiles threw himself into the chair beside Isaac, startling a pretty brunette at the next table with his sudden appearance. "No really, I think I have it! The music's off! The piece I'm using just isn't right."

"So find another piece of music." Isaac was bent over his laptop, headphones around his neck as he pulled faces at his screen.

"See, that's the problem. Nothing works!" Stiles groaned and dropped his head onto the table, tilting his head to look at Isaac with sad eyes. "Make me beautiful music Isaac. You're so good at it."

"I wish I could, but I am swamped." Isaac turned to regard Stiles, "I mean, I can try to squeeze in the time, but they still haven't figured out 'the right pathway for my talents' so I have an insane workload."

"No no, it's fine. I'm sure I'll find something." Stiles snorted, "Maybe Derek will actually use words with me and I'll be so surprised I'll die right there and not have to turn the piece in. Do you think he'd talk to me if I upped my wooing game?"

Isaac just raised an eyebrow and turned back to his computer, a scowl pulling at his features as he looked at his screen. "Maybe if you stopped using those awful pick up lines altogether, Derek might talk to you."

"Screw you man, my pick up lines are amazing!" A clock chimed and Stiles shot up out of his chair. "Oh man! I'm late! See you later, bro!"

Isaac just nodded absently and waved in Stiles' vague direction, already absorbed with his work. Stiles ran on his toes, spinning to avoid crashing into someone just coming into the library. He called an apology out as he ran by them, not even pausing to see who it was. Derek watched Stiles run down the hall with a fond look on his face.

Isaac was muttering curses to his computer when Derek sat down beside him. "What's got Stiles in such a rush?"

"Hmm?" Isaac looked up, pencil hanging out of his mouth, "Oh hey, Derek. He's just freaking out about the piece he's working on. He came to the conclusion that the music is wrong and now he's panicking because he doesn't know what to use."

Derek looked back to the door, a frown on his face, Isaac mumbling at his computer screen beside him.

 

***

 

Stiles was lying on the floor of the studio, eyes closed, trying to picture music that he didn't know even existed. The cool wood floors felt wonderful on his hot skin, and he wondered, not for the first time, if anyone would notice if he just lay there for the next hour; it's not like he needed the time to  _dance_ or anything. Except he did. He totally did. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hand, fingertips pulling at the skin.

"Come on Stiles, think! Use that beautiful brain of yours and just, create a completely... new... piece... of... music." He threw his arms out to the side, "Oh who am I kidding! I'm doomed!"

He jumped up, shaking his limbs to loosen them, bouncing on his toes as he psyched himself up. "Okay. Okay! I can do this. Just... dance without any music. Yeah. That's gonna work for sure." He stretched his neck, twisting it to both sides, flicking his fingers to release some tension. "Fuck it, I'll do last year's piece. I still have the music to that somewhere..."

He walked over to his bag, digging around for a USB he was fairly certain was still sitting in there. He finally located it and plugged it into his computer, quickly finding the file he was looking for. He stood, counting beats while the familiar music rose up around him.

An ache settled high in his back, muscles tight across his shoulders. He revels in the burn when he stretches, hands reaching for the ceiling high above him; his foot sweeping the floor, toes pointed, his body rolling sinuously to the melody playing softly. He dances to the low music as it swells to a crescendo, and then he explodes into frenzied motion with the beat. Spinning and leaping, tumbling, never coming into contact with the floor for longer than a heartbeat, always in harmony with the music. This is when he feels alive. When everyone else has gone home and he can just _feel_. He lands, finally - minutes, hours, _days -_ later, on a wavering note, one knee dipped to the ground, a sense of expectation hanging in the air, the last note dying off to leave a tense thrill in his body. He’s breathing hard as he brings his legs fully under him, lowering himself to the floor and tucking his knees to his chest, stretching his muscles. He’s so intent on warming down he fails to notice his captive audience. Fails to hear the low breath of his name.

Derek had watched, mesmerised, as Stiles had glided across the floor and flown through the air; it was like watching the sun. He had held his breath on each jump, hardly daring to blink for fear of missing any of the beautiful thing he was witnessing. When Stiles had ended, down on one knee, eyes closed, Derek finally managed to breathe again. He would make something for this boy. This boy, who was an ocean, and a never-ending burst of constellations, and the thunder in the sky all at once. He would make music for this boy. He was so caught up in his own mind, he hardly even noticed his own whisper.

By the time Stiles was ready to leave, he was alone, completely unaware. He shouldered his bag, wrapping a scarf around his neck and tugging a beanie over his head before he left, heading out into the cold night air.

 

The cafe was quiet when he got there, still an hour from closing. Erica smiled at him and gestured to Scott sitting at their table, indicating she'd be over there shortly. Stiles waved, heading over to sit gracefully in the armchair, more relaxed than he had been in weeks. He smiled at Scott.

"Hey Scotty! How you doing my dude?"

"Stiles! Hey!" Scott was positively glowing, "I had such an awesome day! There was this dog that got brought in that had been hit by a car, and we thought we'd have to put her down, and then, like two hours later, she was up and wagging her tail, and running around like a puppy again! It was amazing! We're keeping her overnight, but like, dude!"

Stiles grinned at Scott, enjoying the happiness pouring off him. "That's awesome bud! Does Kira know?"

"Kira knows, I know, Isaac knows, that little old lady that orders elder-flower tea knows." Erica's voice was exasperated, but she had a fond look on her face. "I'm pretty sure every customer we got today  _knows._ "

She deposited a large drink in front of Stiles and ruffled Scott's hair as she took a seat beside him. Stiles grabbed the mug with cold fingers and sighed as the warmth seeped through.

"Oh Erica, baby cakes! You spoil me!" He took a sip, eyes fluttering closed.

"If that's the reaction I'm going to get every time, I might give you free coffee more often." She laughed as Stiles moaned into his mug about how much he loved her and the coffee.

"That's his 'I had a long day and need to make love to caffeine' face." Scott watched Stiles with an amused expression, head tilted to the side.

Stiles was still loudly making out with his coffee when Derek stepped up to their table.

"Uh. Hey guys. Do you mind if I join you?" His voice was quiet, hesitant. Erica beamed at him.

"Of course Derek! Sit, sit! Can I get you anything?" Erica had to raise her voice to be heard over Stiles' moaning.

"No I'm okay thanks." He looked at Stiles, sitting down in the chair beside him with a bemused expression. "Clearly Stiles has had a fun day?"

"Oh dude you don't even know!" Stiles mumbled into his now empty mug, he looked up at Erica with a pouty face and she huffed and got up, taking his mug to make him a new coffee.

Stiles watched her, a dreamy expression on his face that was slowly replaced with mild horror as he finally noticed Derek. "Oh! Hey Derek! When did you get here?" Scott snorted and Stiles just blinked, "What?"

"Dude, seriously?" Scott shook his head, looking apologetically at Derek, he shrugged. "What are you gonna do? He's Stiles."

"Well, you're not wrong." Stiles squinted at them both, trying to figure out if they were making fun of him. He was fairly certain they were, but his mind was elsewhere. Elsewhere like,  _holy crap Derek's talking! With actual words!_

"Derek, you look great and all, but you know what would look amazing on you?"

"What?"

"Me."

Scott made a strangled noise, "Dude!"

"Did you sit in sugar? Because you have a sweet ass." Stiles was grinning at Derek now, determined to get a reaction. Derek had a bit of a deer in the headlights look on his face. "You're hotter than the bottom of my laptop. There isn't a word in the dictionary for how good you look."

Scott had buried his face in his hands and was making a whimpering sound while Erica pretended to be cleaning tables on the other side of the room.

"Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material." Stiles licked his lips, too intent on looking at Derek to really care what he was saying anymore, "I'm not actually this tall, I'm sitting on my wallet."

Derek actually smiled at that one and Stiles' face erupted in pure joy. "If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand."

"You're already a thousand constellations." Derek's voice was soft and he seemed to not realise what he had said until Stiles gaped at him. Derek froze and his eyes went wide, and Stiles wasn't convinced he was even breathing anymore.

"Oh man! Did I break him?" He waved his hand in front of Derek's face, but he just sat there, unblinking, "Erica! I broke Derek! Help!"

An exasperated sigh drifted over from the counter, but Erica made no move to come over. Stiles clicked his fingers in front of Derek's eyes. Still nothing.

"Uhh... Derek?" He reached out a hand, gently laying it on Derek's shoulder. "You okay in there, big guy?"

Derek gasped a little, choked out an "I'll see you guys later!" and almost ran for the door. Stiles watched him go, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Well Stiles, you did it. You finally drove him away with your pick up lines."

"Oh I don't know, that's actually pretty encouraging, if you ask me." Stiles turned back to Scott, a massive grin stretching across his face. Scott just groaned and dropped his head in his hands again.

The bell above the door jingled and Isaac and Kira walked in, Kira looking over her shoulder.

"Uh, did we just see Derek running out of here?" Isaac's face was confused, looking between Stiles' ecstatic expression and Scott trying to sink into the couch. "Oh my god Stiles, what did you  _do?!_ _"_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might actually be my favourite chapter so far. I had a fair amount of fun writing it.


	4. Four

Stiles had spent every day of the last week in the studio whenever he had any spare time, and while he was slowly pushing ahead with the piece, without the proper music he didn't feel like he was getting anywhere. It was the final day before the Christmas break and then he only had a month after that to finish and present his piece. Needless to say, the pressure was starting to take a toll. Every minute not spent in class or the studio was spent searching for music he just  _knew_ had to be out there, but damned if he could find it. He'd dropped all but one of his shifts at the cafe, and he barely even saw Isaac, except for the rare occasions they were both home at the same time; Scott and Kira may as well have been back in California for how much he saw them, although Scott did make sure to call him every day, and he was eternally grateful he had friends that loved him as much as they did. He hadn't seen Derek since he had run out of the cafe over a week ago, and he would have been upset if he weren't so unbelievably exhausted.

Stiles was the only person left in any of the studios, he was fairly certain he was the only person left in the entire school. He was standing in the middle of the room, trying to visualise the dance in his mind; it always fell apart towards the end, no music ever being quite enough to match the feeling he was trying to pour into the steps. Steps he couldn't get right because he didn't have the music to match. He sighed and turned to face the mirrors along the back wall; he was in shadows, he never bothered to turn on the lights in the studio, preferring instead to suffer clumsily in the dark where he wouldn't be able to see his own frustration. He walked over to the mirrors, resting his weight on the barre, and looked at his reflection properly for the first time all week. He had dark circles under his eyes, and the minimal light in the room cast stark shadows under his cheekbones; he'd lost weight, and the result was his face looking drawn and tired, his features far sharper than they should be. He sighed and closed his eyes, dropping his forehead to lean against the mirror. He knew he needed to take it easy, but inspiration was just so  _tantalisingly_ _close,_ he could almost reach out and touch it.

The sharp sound of his phone ringing saved him from having to make any more decisions tonight. He crossed the room and accepted the call, not even checking the caller ID.

"Stiles!" Scott sounded happy, and a little rushed. "Bro we need you to come to the cafe, apparently half of Manhattan decided to come in tonight, and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Hey, yeah of course bud, I'll be right there, I'm just-"

"At the studio, yeah I figured." Scott cut Stiles off, sounding a bit more frantic, "And I'm going to bust you on that later, but right now, we need you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way." Scott had already hung up by the time Stiles finished speaking. He sighed and gathered his things, barely stopping to tug a sweater over his head before running out into the freezing night, not registering the soft notes of a piano echoing through the halls.

 

There was a line hanging out of the cafe door when Stiles turned up, and it took five minutes of elbows and repeated _"Do you want coffee tonight? Because you're not getting any if you don't let me in."_ before he finally made it inside. Every available seat had someone on it, in some cases more than one someone. Erica and Kira were trying to clear tables, Isaac was at the counter taking orders and Scott, poor Scott was trying to make four coffees at once, while juggling a plate of pastries. Stiles dropped his bag behind the counter, quietly pushing Scott aside.

"Breathe buddy, I got this."

"Oh thank god Stiles!" Scott kissed him on the cheek, his hands latching around his waist. "I'm a vet, I don't know how to make things for humans!"

Stiles laughed, "Just go and get those pastries out before someone starts a riot."

Scott ran off, scooping up another tray of pastries on his way to the display cases. Erica dropped a load of dirty cups beside Stiles and gave him a grateful look, for once not mentioning his tights, before spinning around to go rescue Kira from a towering stack of plates. Isaac, damn him, was looking completely calm, bored even; playing idly with his scarf, while the customer he was serving was yelling about the slow service. Stiles got back to the coffees, making them as fast as he could, calling out the orders as he thrust them to the serving counter. He looked over at Isaac in time to see the angry customer lunging forward, Isaac scrambling out of the way, a look of terror replacing his bored expression. Stiles dropped the coffee he was in the middle of making and threw himself in front of Isaac, yelling out to Erica to call the police just as the guy grabbed him by his sweater.

"Stiles!" Isaac sounded panicked, grabbing Stiles around his waist, trying to pull him out of the irate man's grip. "Let him go, man! Are you high or something?! Let him go!"

The other customers were trying to pull the man off Stiles, one petite girl even going so far as to throw herself onto his back, one arm gripped around his throat. Stiles was pulling at the man's hands, trying to get him to let go. With a muttered curse, he looked the girl in the eyes and let go of the man's arms, she nodded, red curls bobbing up and down, and she dropped off the man's back, throwing herself to the side just as Stiles slid out of his sweater, letting his legs buckle, bringing Isaac down to the ground with him. The man stumbled back, suddenly tugging nothing more than light material, and he fell over with a crash in the suddenly silent cafe. The remaining line dispersed quickly and Stiles sat, panting, leaning back into Isaac. Scott rushed over to them as Erica and Kira loudly proclaimed the shop closed and anyone left after thirty seconds was getting arrested. The man who had grabbed Stiles pushed people out of the way to get out of the cafe. Erica made to stop him, but Stiles waved her down.

"Well, tonight's been fun." He grinned weakly and collapsed back onto Isaac, hysterical laughter bubbling out of him.

"Stiles?" Scott sounded worried.

"That was my favourite sweater." He was gasping, one hand on his face as he laughed, trying to breathe properly. A giggle escaped from Kira before she slapped a hand over her mouth, looking horrified at herself. That was all it took. They all burst out laughing, Isaac, still with an arm around Stiles, fell back fully onto the floor, tears running down his face. Kira was holding a gasping Erica upright and Scott was on his knees beside Stiles and Isaac, one hand clutching his stomach and the other planted on the ground, valiantly trying to hold himself up.

"I suppose it would be too much to ask for a caramel latte?" The redheaded girl that had leaped on the man's back spoke, her tone cool and clipped, the corner of her lip twitching, a hand clenched on her chest.

The laughter died down as everyone turned to stare at her. Stiles stood up slowly on shaking legs and he walked around the counter to stand in front of her. She watched him carefully, body tense. He grinned and swept her into a hug, surprising a small squeak of laughter out of her.

"Thank you so much!" He spun her around, laughing, "Erica, this girl gets free coffee for life!"

"Stiles put her down!" Erica was grinning at them as he twirled the girl around.

He put her down gently, kissing her on the cheek and sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Stiles, that's Erica, Scotty boy and Isaac are over there, and that's Kira." He pointed everyone out as he named them, "And you, are my hero. Heroes need a name though." he winked at her and she laughed.

"Lydia. My name is Lydia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved, you're getting the whole lot tonight. I may have written the last three chapters in one hit because I have no self control. I suppose that's a good thing for you guys though :)


	5. Five

Lydia martin, officially Stiles' new favourite person, fit in with their group like she'd always belonged there. They all spent the week leading up to Christmas relaxing and hanging out in the cafe. Erica designated a new corner of the cafe to hold them all, especially when Lydia introduced them to her best friend Allison, who took an immediate shine to Isaac; they were so adorable it was nearly sickening. Stiles had barely even thought about his troubles with his piece since that night, Lydia made sure to distract him whenever he looked like he was trying to choreograph in his head.

Christmas was spent with all of them curled up in the closed coffee shop, in front of the fireplace, trading presents and drinking spiced lattes laced with whiskey. Everyone, without consulting anyone else, had gotten Isaac at least one scarf, and he sat with them all in his lap looking happier than Stiles had ever seen him. Scott ended up with a toy dog (Erica), a CD with nothing but Christmas songs barked by dogs to go with a new stereo in the shape of a dog's head (Kira and Isaac), and a spiky collar and leash that Stiles insisted, with a wink, was for both Scott and Kira. Stiles had more books than he knew what to do with, and Kira and Erica had both managed to get each other the same ornamental knife, laughing when they realised what had happened. Lydia was spoiled by them all, gift cards to her favourite stores and a massive tin of cookies in the shape of superheroes baked by Stiles.

It wasn't until a week after classes started back that Stiles realised he hadn't seen Derek at all over the break. He sighed and shifted his bag higher on his shoulder. Maybe he really  _had_ scared him off with his pick up lines. He thought about it while he waited for the studio to empty. He didn't think Derek minded the flirting; it was clear that Derek didn't reciprocate his feelings, but he'd never stopped Stiles from flirting with him. Hell, the last time he'd seen him, he'd flirted  _back._ Of course then he'd run out of the cafe like the hounds of hell were pursuing him, and no one had seen him since. Stiles ran a hand through his hair, tugging on the strands, and leaned back against the wall. Obviously Derek had just finally had enough.

"He could have at least  _asked_ me to stop." Stiles mumbled to himself, "I wouldn't have kept on at him if he'd told me to cut it out. Well fine, if he wants to ignore me, that's his problem."

The students exiting the studio gave him curious looks, but he was too absorbed in his thoughts to pay attention to them. Finally the last students had trickled out, and Stiles trudged into the studio, not looking forward to yet another afternoon of frustration. He'd taken to using a different piece of music every time he danced, and while he had found some amazing tracks, not one of them was quite what he was after. It was making him more and more frustrated. There had to be  _something_ like what he needed, surely. He moved to the barre, warming up slowly, taking his time. He moved to the centre after a while, limbs loose and muscles relaxed; he stood and breathed, trying to find his centre, finally deciding to just get on with it. He dropped himself to the ground beside his bag and rifled through it, looking for the latest in a long line of useless pieces of music. He frowned, he was sure he'd put it in there. Finally, his hand hit something other than clothes, and he pulled out a USB with a triumphant grin that fell into confusion when he looked at the unfamiliar drive. This one wasn't his. It had his name on it though, in an unfamiliar hand. He looked at it, trying to figure out how it had gotten there. it certainly hadn't been there when he packed his bag this morning. He vaguely remembered someone bumping into him, but his bag had been closed ever since he said goodbye to Isaac.

"Isaac, you sneaky bastard." He clenched his fist around the USB and huffed a laugh. He'd thought Isaac had looked at him funny that morning, but he'd just put it down to him tripping over the door frame for the thousandth time. He opened his hand again, looking at the USB, chewing on his lip as he thought it over. He shrugged and plugged it into the computer, noting it only had one file on it, labelled simply _'_ _For Stiles'._

He moved to the centre of the room, leaning forward slightly, waiting for the music to start. He prepared himself for the first steps, then halted as a hauntingly beautiful cascade of notes flowed from the speakers. It was just a piano, played softly, but it made his breath catch in his throat. Then a flute started and it filled him with a sense of hope. He closed his eyes when a violin started and swayed with the music. After a few minutes it changed, the strings coming in more heavily, and a drum that sounded like the beating of a heart; the piano still weaving in and around. It merged again, a rumble of thunder and that beautiful piano still. He was being swept away by this music. This music that was somehow exactly what he was looking for and infinitely more than he could ever have imagined. The music trailed off and he sank to his knees. This was everything he could have asked for. He sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by silence, for an eternity before he stood, collected his things, and rushed to the cafe.

 

***

 

Isaac was sitting in the corner talking to someone Stiles couldn't see when he got to the cafe. Stiles ran over and crashed into him, laughing and kissing his cheeks.

"You okay there Stiles?" Isaac was sputtering, trying to wriggle out of Stiles' embrace.

"You. Are. The. Most. Amazing person. I. Know!" Each word was interspersed with a kiss. "You wonderful, brilliant, scarf-wearing musical genius!"

"Not that I don't agree with you, but why am I amazing this time?" He looked bewildered.

"The music, Isaac!" Stiles grabbed Isaac's face in his hands, "That music is perfect! It's just what I was looking for, except, it's so much  _more_ than what I was looking for! You are amazing! I thought you didn't have any time! When did you do this, you beautiful, beautiful man?!"

Isaac looked confused, and a blush was creeping up his face. "Stiles, honey, I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been so swamped I barely have time for my own work, let alone time to create a piece for you."

"Wait, seriously?" Stiles pulled back, hands still gripping Isaac's face. "But then who did it? It was in the bottom of my bag when I got to the studio."

Isaac's face suddenly went slack, realisation sweeping over it, his eyes flicked to the person behind Stiles, who up until this point had been completely silent. Stiles frowned, opening his mouth as though to say something before snapping it shut and sliding off Isaac's lap. His eyes were wide, disbelief evident as he turned slowly.

"Hi" Derek was on the edge of his seat, twisting his fingers in his lap, not quite meeting Stiles' eyes.

Stiles stood, frozen, gaping at Derek. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered Isaac slipping away, but he just stared at Derek.

"Uhh... Stiles?"

"Don't you 'Stiles' me!" Derek jumped at the volume, "Don't you sit there looking all attractive with your stupid face and say  _hi_ to me like you haven't been gone for  _weeks!_ I thought I'd finally managed to scare you off with my flirting, and then you go and do  _this?!_ What the hell dude? Who just  _makes_ something like that?!" Derek stood up slowly watching Stiles with wide eyes, everyone else in the cafe frozen, listening to Stiles yell.

"As if you weren't perfect enough, you smooth motherfucker! You go and create something so... so... _so amazing..._ and just expect to be able to say hi?! I mean... Christ, Derek! I thought you hated me, and then you go and give me this music, this wonderful, beautiful music that makes me have  _feelings,_ and all you can say is hi?! Who does that-"

"If I flip a coin..." Stiles stopped as Derek spoke, not believing he was hearing what he thought he was hearing. "What are the chances of me getting head?"

Stiles stared at Derek, biting his lip as he watched him, standing as though expecting Stiles to start hitting him. A small sound escaped Stiles and he launched himself at Derek, who automatically put his arms out to catch him, Stiles' legs wrapping around his waist, hands threading through Derek's hair. Stiles grinned.

"That line is terrible." He leaned forward and then finally -  _finally_ _!_ \- they were kissing. Derek, holding Stiles up as though he weighed nothing, was laughing into the kiss, whispering against Stiles' mouth whenever they paused for breath. Erica was whooping in the background, and Stiles was pretty sure someone was clapping, but he didn't care. All he cared about was his hands in Derek's hair, and Derek's hands on his back and on his thighs, and that beautiful mouth. That beautiful mouth that he had never thought he would ever get to feel on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the music I found completely by accident and it somehow matched what I had in my head. It's by composer Peder B Helland, and it's the first, second and fourth piece in a 2 hour compilation. Like far out, amazing. You can just listen to it from the first part, but the piece of music starting about 7 minutes in isn't included. It didn't feel right to me. i mean, I could easily have described the whole two hours, but it's only supposed to be a 10-15 minute piece (in my head) for Stiles' instructors. Links to the music below.
> 
> [first part](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDyfSGmHwqY)   
>  [second part](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDyfSGmHwqY&t=178s)   
>  [third part](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDyfSGmHwqY&t=689s)


	6. Six

"They want me to perform in the showcase." Stiles was standing in the cafe, looking at his phone like it might jump up and bite him. Derek and Isaac looked up at him, questioning. "My instructors, they want me to perform my piece in the showcase. The showcase that actual professional ballet companies go to to recruit dancers. I think I might fall down."

Derek grabbed his hand, tugging him down beside him. "That's a good thing Stiles. And I'm honestly surprised it took them this long to invite you."

"But only seniors are in the showcase! I'm not a senior, Derek!"

Lydia snorted inelegantly as she sat down next to Isaac, "Stiles, sweetie, you're better than any dancer at that stupid school. You deserve this." She fixed him with a steely look that Stiles had come to call her 'Lydia-Martin-gets-shit-done' look. "And if anyone says otherwise, send them to me."

"You're scary sometimes, Lydia."

"Thank you Isaac." She smiled sweetly at him and took a sip of her chai tea. Stiles was suddenly very grateful she didn't drink coffee. The world was not prepared for a Lydia Martin that needed espresso.

"I thought it was bad enough performing it for my instructors. How am I going to cope with the millions of people in the theatre?" Stiles whined and buried his face in Derek's leather jacket. "I'm going to die!"

Lydia sighed. "Ballet dancers are so dramatic. Stiles, honey, what did you think would happen? You'd just never have to perform for people? For goodness sake, really. You're at a  _performing arts school."_

"I was hoping if I didn't think about it it would just go away. It works for all my other problems."

"It really doesn't."

"Whose side are you on, Derek?"

 

***

 

Stiles stood backstage, eyes closed tight, hands clenched into fists. He was totally calm. Not freaking out at all. Well... maybe a little. A lot. He was freaking out a lot. He felt warm hands on his shoulders and he opened his eyes to Derek's smiling face. He smiled weakly at him and rested their foreheads together, his muscles slowly relaxing. He brought his hands up and rested them on Derek's face, thumbs stroking his cheekbones as they breathed together. Stiles tried not to think about the audience, about the people from ballet companies all over the country, or even about Scott, and Isaac, Kira, Allison, Erica, and Lydia waiting in the crowd. He focused on breathing and on Derek's sure strong hands where they rested on his shoulders. He focused on the feel of Derek's face beneath his fingertips, the slight prickle of his beard on his palms, and the calming wash of Derek's breath over his skin. This was what was important. This right here. Nothing else mattered except this man. This beautiful man made of fire and steel, who was the sunshine breaking through the clouds, and the wind on top of a mountain, and the lightning in a storm all at once. For this man, he would face anything.

Up in the audience, high above the stage, Kira sat clutching Scott's arm, and Allison was tucked under Isaac's. Erica and Lydia gripped tight to each other's hands across Boyd; Erica's boyfriend whom had somehow managed to avoid meeting everyone before tonight. Scott and Isaac would deny it to their dying breath, but Scott gripped Isaac's knee no more or less than Isaac gripped his. They watched with tense eyes the dancers on the stage, comparing them to what they knew of Stiles and finding them all wanting. With the exception of his instructors and of course Derek, none of them had seen Stiles' performance in its entirety. They'd all seen it in its bits and pieces, while he was working through it when he had the wrong music, and then the parts that had changed with the addition of Derek's composition. Kira was looking through the program, still marvelling over seeing Stiles' name in print, reading the small descriptive notes each performer had contributed about their pieces, when she gasped, causing the others to all lean toward her.

"Did any of you see this?" She pointed to Stiles' name.

"Ah sweetie, we all saw that," Erica managed to keep the condescension from her voice. "That's sort of the reason we're all dressed so fancy."

"Not that, Erica! Look under that, at the little description." She held the program up. "No one else named their composers. But Stiles did."

They all grabbed out their programs and opened them, smiling as they saw Derek's name nestled under Stiles'.

"I wonder if Derek knows that Stiles said they created this together." Scott was staring at the stage, where the last of the dancers were bowing to the applauding crowd. "It would be just like Stiles not to mention it though."

"Honestly I think we're lucky there wasn't an innuendo or a pick up line in the description." Isaac sounded amused, "Really, I was expecting a lot worse."

"Shh!" Lydia was staring daggers at them all. "Stiles is up next!"

Backstage, Stiles was a bundle of nerves again. Derek had already headed to his seat with the others, kissing Stiles on the cheek and telling him to  _go get 'em tiger._ One of the dancers exiting the stage clapped him on the back, wishing him luck in a patronising voice. Styles snorted when he thought of what Lydia would have said, and it relaxed him a bit. He bounced on his toes, waiting for his cue. The heavy curtain swayed as it was lowered, and he watched it, the thick fabric moving back and forth; once it had settled, the stage director tapped him on the shoulder and he moved to the centre of the stage. He took a deep breath; his left leg stretched out to the side, toes barely touching the floor. He bent, fingertips of his left hand grazing his ankle, his other hand stretched to the ceiling. The curtain started to raise and he turned his head, looking up past his fingers into the rafters. He smiled, the first notes of the music started to trickle in, and he moved.

Derek watched, hand held tight by Lydia, as Stiles danced. He'd seen it before, of course, but it never failed to take his breath away, the sheer beauty of it was amazing. And to see it on a stage, a real stage. It made Derek realise just how lucky he was. He got to know Stiles, the real Stiles, and he was even more beautiful to him for it. These people beside him, his wonderful friends,  _Stiles'_ wonderful friends, they alone out of everyone in the audience had any idea about the amazing soul nestled in the body of this beautiful person. 

The applause when Stiles finished was deafening. Not a single dry eye was left, nor a single person left sitting. Derek looked at Stiles' surprised face and loved him for being so completely unaware of his own brilliance. The applause lasted for ten minutes, a swelling storm of sound for this boy. This amazing, beautiful boy who was an ocean, and a never-ending burst of constellations, and the thunder in the sky, all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it kids! I had such immense fun writing this, and I really, truly hope you enjoyed reading it. I really wanted this to be not so much a typical Sterek fic, but more a celebration of all the love that I feel Stiles would inspire in anyone that knew him. I mean, obviously it's Sterek, but I hope it's so much more than that.


End file.
